Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a multi-blade computational unit architecture comprising a support structure configured to store a set of modular computing units. As a first example, a rack server may comprise a set of racks, each sized to hold a computational unit, such as a cased or caseless mainboard including a processor, memory, a power supply, and one or more storage devices, network adapters, and other expansion cards. The mainboard may include a power supply having a power inlet (usually positioned toward the back of the unit) that may be attached to a power outlet of the rack via a power cable, and a network port that may be attached to a network port of the rack using a network cable. As a second example, a blade server may comprise a set of slots, wherein a structural unit may comprise a set of parallel slots respectively configured to receive a computational unit of a “blade” form factor (e.g., a thin, substantially planar array of computational components). The enclosure may therefore store a horizontal or vertical stack of blades, each having an array of components, such as a processor, memory, a storage device, and a power supply, and may provide other services (such as power and network access) through cable attachments to various ports and outlets provided in the enclosure.
In these and other examples, the computational units comprising the server may be managed in various ways. For example, an individual computational unit may be removed from the rack or enclosure and attached to an external set of input and output devices to interact with an operating system and examine or alter the configuration of the computational unit. Alternatively, the individual computational units may enable external interaction; e.g., a terminal services solution may enable a user to interact with the operating system of a computational unit within a shell presented on a second device, and a remote management daemon may provide information about the configuration and status of a computational unit for presentation on a second device. In these and other scenarios, users may query and administer respective computational units of the multi-blade computational unit.
Additionally, in many computing scenarios, a set of storage devices may be coupled with a set of computers through many types of serial and/or parallel buses, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB), an Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) bus, and a Small Computer System (SCSI) bus. In particular, a Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) bus may comprise a set of devices connected to a SAS interface, and SAS interfaces may be interconnected through one or more SAS expanders. The connections among these devices may be achieved through SCSI cables that connect the devices in series, often ending with a SCSI terminator to improve the directionality of the signal along the SCSI pathway.